


These Things I love about us

by Lilac_symphony



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, smut kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_symphony/pseuds/Lilac_symphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece I wrote. It's my first time writing something for this couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things I love about us

Levy always loved the soft tender moments she was able to share with Gajeel, whether it be simply leaning against him while they talked, having him rest on her lap as she reads her favorite book, or the surprising kisses from the iron dragon. Levy absolutely adored the romantic and surprisingly soft side Gajeel only ever seemed to show her and his beloved cat Pantherlily. 

But the one thing she truly loved was brutal, animalistic, raw, savage side of Gajeel. The side that caused levy to squirm in her seat just form a glacé. The way his eyes would seem to be devouring her every time she moved, or when she would try and reach a book just out of her reach. Or the growls that come from deep in his body when she's teased him just a little too long. 

But it's those moments when they're both starving for the other, desperate to remove all the clothing on them just to satisfy that growing need to be skin to skin. When he picks her up, claws just digging into her waist and placing her on the closest flat surface that he sees placing hot kisses up and down her body until she's squirming, begging him to do something, in his hands. How he always seems to know where she needs him and what she desperately needs from him, even when he stops holding back he still holds her like she going to disappear if he lets go she'll suddenly disappear like smoke in the wind. How much he talks when they finally, finally, get to the good part. Whispering dirty thoughts and everything he wants to do to her. She loves how she seems to always catch him off guard when she tells him all the things she's always wanted him to do to her. She loves waking up in his arms and the soft tingles she gets all over her body from the previous night's activity, she loves the warm feeling that surrounds her as she looks at all the bite marks, scratches, bruises and red marks that her lover left her. 

But most of all she loves the feeling she gets when she sees she's left just as many if not more all over his body.


End file.
